


Graveyard Adventures

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Series: Hamilton One-shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, NSFW maybe??, graveyards, i dont know, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: Hey guys!Have this Laf fic, because I really love how it turned out. Don't be afraid to request things below. Love you!





	Graveyard Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Have this Laf fic, because I really love how it turned out. Don't be afraid to request things below. Love you!

   “Are you sure this is a good idea, Laf?” I asked, clinging on to his arm as we traversed the graveyard. Laf had recently gotten into the ghost hunting shows and wanted to check out a graveyard for himself. However, he decided that he didn’t want to wait until it opened back up again. I tagged along, in case he ended up doing something stupid, but I was beginning to regret this. We passed the dozens of graves, and I couldn’t help but be nervous, as we were surrounded by 100’s of dead people.   
        “Yes, Mon Cheri!” He exclaimed, but I was quick to shush him. “Sorry.” He apologized, whispering now. “But, we must find the ghosts. I am, how you say, determined to do so.” I chuckled, quietly at his lack of English knowledge and carried on.   
We roamed around the graveyard for a while longer before we heard shouting from behind us.   
        “Hey! What are you two doing out here?!’ A groundskeeper exclaimed, running towards us, aiming his flashlight dead ahead. I swore under my breath, but Laf grabbed my hand and we ran. We eventually lost him, but we were lost. I sighed, leaning against a tree to catch my breath.   
        "Laf, do I even need to give you an ‘I told you so’ at this point?” I questioned, redirecting my gaze towards him. I don’t think he even heard me, as he was working on repairing his EMF machine he made, which had dropped and shattered as we were running. He looked let down, to say the least. I didn’t understand how much this little adventure had meant so much to him. My sarcastic remarks would only make the situation worse. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. “Maybe next time? The ghosts will still be here when we do this again, right baby?” He looked up from his EMF machine at me, surprised.   
        “You aren’t angry I got us lost? All for nothing?” He asked, hesitant to do so.   
        “Nah. This was actually kinda fun!” That wasn’t a lie. We rarely got time off work to spend quality time with each other, much less running away from a man in a graveyard, trying save our asses from being handed to us. I expected him to reply, but next thing I know, his mouth was on mine. He buried his fingers in my hair and we backed up to the tree I was just leaning on. I wrapped my hands around his neck as the kiss got more heated. I pulled away, just for a moment to catch my breath. “Making out in a graveyard, huh Laf?” He didn’t reply for a moment, just moving his lips away from mine, so they could make their way down to my neck. I let out a gasp.   
        “Of course.” He replied, breathlessly. “You look beautiful in this light. You are very loud though, mon amour. Although, that won’t matter. After all…” He leaned in close to my ear, “There will be a lot of screaming, tonight.” He commented, before crashing his lips onto mine once more.   
         


End file.
